world_sportsfandomcom-20200214-history
Professional Wrestling Moves
Moves used in professional wrestling. Aerial Techniques Arm twist ropewalk Chop Diamond Dust Diving back elbow drop Diving Bulldog Diving Crossbody Diving DDT Diving double axe handle Diving elbow drop Pointed elbow drop Diving fist drop Diving headbutt Diving Hurricanrana Dragonrana Pheonixrana Diving Knee Drop Diving leg drop Diving leg drop bulldog Moonsault leg drop Somersault leg drop Diving Shoulder Block Diving Spear Diving Stomp Moonsault double foot stomp Mushroom stomp Flying Calf kick Flying Clothesline Flying Neckbreaker Blockbuster Flying spinning heel kick Flying thrust kick Frankensteiner Reverse Frankensteiner Moonsault Corkscrew Moonsault Senton 630 Senton Moonsault Senton Imploding Senton Bomb Seated Senton Molly-Go-Round Senton Bomb High-angle Senton Bomb Shiranui Shooting Star Shooting Star Press Shooting Star Leg Drop Shooting Star Elbow Drop Shooting Star DDT Shooting Star Senton Corkscrew shooting star press Splash 450 Splash Corkscrew 450 Splash Imploding 450 Splash Corner Slingshot Splash Frog Splash Sunset Flip Armbreakers Arm Drags Armlocks Arm Wringer Atomic Drop Backbreaker Back Body Drop Bell Clap The wrestler slaps both ears of an opponent simultaneously with the palms of their hands, distorting their balance. Biel Throws Body Locks Body Press Big Splash Body Avalanche Crossbody Lou Thesz Press Stinger Splash Tilt-a-Whirl Crossbody Vertical Press Bronco Buster Koronco Buster Bulldog Catapault Chokes Chokeslam Chops Backhand Chop Cross Chop Forehand Chop Kesagiri Chop Mongolian Chop Overhead Chop Clothesline Cactus Clothesline Corner Clothesline Leaping Clothesline Rebound Clothesline Short-arm Clothesline Springboard Clothesline Three-point stance Clothesline Cobra Clutch Slam Collar-and-Elbow Tie-Up DDT's Double Axe Handle Also known as Double Sledge, Polish Hammer or Double Axe Hammer, this attack sees the wrestler clutches both hands together and swing them at the opponent, hitting any part of them; usually their back, chest or neck. Double-Team Maneuvers Driver Drops Butt Drop Chop Drop Elbow Drop Corkscrew Elbow Drop Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop Fist Drop Forearm Drop Headbutt Drop Knee Drop Knee Drop Bulldog Leg Drop Elbow Back Elbow Bionic Elbow Corner Back Elbow Discus Back Elbow Discus Elbow Smash Elbow Smash Mounted Elbow Drop Short-arm Elbow Smash Electric Chair Drop Facebreaker Facebuster Facewash Fireman's Carry Throws Flapjacks Forearm Club Forearm Smash Full Nelson Giant Swing Guillotine Drop Gutbuster Headbutt An attack where the wrestler uses their head to strike a part of the opponent's body, usually the head or skull, to daze them. Unlike a legitimate headbutt, the pro-wrestling version most often impacts with the opponent's forehead, counting on the superior hardness of the wrestler's head and the momentum delivered to harm the opponent without hurting the wrestler. Many wrestlers deliver a headbutt to an opponent's head by holding the opponent's head and delivering the headbutt to their hand instead, relying on the intervening hand to cushion the blow. Headlock Takedown Headscissors Takedown Hip Attacks Hip Toss Iconoclasm Irish Whip Jawbreaker Knee Strikes Kicks Lariat Leapfrog Body Guillotine Leglocks Mat Slam Monkey Flip Muscle Buster Neckbreaker Piledriver Powerbomb Powerslam Pumphandle Punches A simple close-fisted punch, often to the opponent's body or face which almost never result in disqualification but referees may try to stop wrestlers. They are many variations including: *'Back Fist: '''The wrestler strikes the opponent with the back of their fist and there is a spinning variation. *'Heart Punch: 'The wrestler raises the opponent's left arm over their head, sometimes folding it behind their neck as well, then delivers a strong punch into the side of their ribcage. *'Mounted Punches: 'A common variation of the punch involves standing on the middle or top ropes and delivering repeated punches to the face while the opponent is backed up against the turnbuckles. *'Superman Punch: 'This attack sees the wrestler leap in the air before striking the opponent with their fist. *'Wind-up Punch: ' Scoop Shin Breaker Shoulderbreaker Snakes Eyes Spinebuster Slaps The wrestler delivers an overpowering open-hand slap to their opponent. Variations include a double slap to slap both of the opponent's cheeks with both hands similar to a bell clap and a palm strike, known as a Shotei, delivering an open-hand strike with the palm of their hand, often to the chin. Senton Shoulder Block Skin the Cat Standing Moonsault Standing Shooting Star Press Stink Face Stretches Sunset Flip Snapmare Spinning Crucifix Toss Suplexes Set up Move Trips and Sweeps Uppercuts Weapons Transition Moves Tree of Woe Illegal Attacks Asian Mist Asian mist refers to the illegal manuever of spitting a colored liquid into the face of an opponent in professional wrestling. After doing so, the opponent may be blinded and experience intense stinging in the eyes. Asian mist can come in almost any color, but the most common one used in green. On rare occasion, a wrestler may use a flammable substance such as alcohol. *'Green Mist-'The most common mist which obscures the opponent's vision. *'Red Mist-'The mist is purported to burn rather than blind. *'Black Mist-'An even more powerful mist which is puported to severely blind an opponent for a prolonged period of time. *'Blue Mist-'This mist is used to send an opponent to sleep. *'Yellow Mist-'''This mist is puported to paralyze the opponent. Biting The wrestler seizes a body part of the opponent and bites down with their teeth. Biting is often used when a wrestler is "trapped", either in the corner of the ring or in a submission hold as a desperation move. Eye Poke Also called a thumb to the eye, a wrestler uses their finger(s) or thumb to poke the opponent in the eyes(s). Eye Rake This is when a wrestler moves their hand down past an opponent's eyes(s), making it appear the wrestler has dragged their fingers across the opponent's eye(s) to cause pain and visual problems. Fireball The wrestler uses a concealed lighter to light a piece of flash paper and throws it at the opponent's face, giving the impression of a supernatural ball of fire emerging from their hand. Other variations includes spitting alcohol onto a lighter or torch. Hangman Seen when a wrestler who is on the opposite side of the ring from an opponent grabs them by the head and drops down, forcing the opponent's throat across the ropes. The reverse hangman is where the wrestler standing outside the ring or on the apron, grabs the back of the opponent's head or neck into the ropes. Hair Pull A wrestler takes advantage of another's long hair by pulling it and is more commonly used by female wrestlers. The wrestler is given a five count to stop before being disqualified. Low Blow A direct shot to the groin of an opponent and is an offense punishable by disqualification. Although kicking an opponent in the groin is the most obvious method, the most popular version sees an attacking wrestler dropping to their knees and raise their arm up between the opponent's leg, striking the groin with the inside of their elbow-joint. Testicular Claw A version of a clawhold in which a wrestler will grab hold of an opponent by the testicles and squeeze, and is an offense punishable by disqualification. Category:Wrestling Moves